spyroadoptfandomcom-20200214-history
ChristmaSpyro 2010
In 2010, ChristmaSpyro was celebrated once again! For this celebration, we gave away 25 adopts during the course of the month of December. Check out what we gave away below! December 1st AdventWhatzit 1.png|1st Week of Advent Whatzit December 2nd Christmas Pengin.png|ChristmaSpyro Pengin December 3rd Santa Whatzit.png|Santa Whatzit December 4th Partridge.png|Partridge In a Pear Tree December 5th Fruitcake Monster.png|Fruitcake Monster December 6th Gingerbread Whatzit.png|Gingerbread Whatzit December 7th Ornament Crustzit.png|Ornament Crustzit December 8th Ornament Whatzit-b.png|Ornament Whatzit December 9th AdventWhatzit 2.png|2nd Week of Advent Whatzit December 10th Candy Cane Whatzit.png|Candy Cane Whatzit December 11th Teddy Bear.png|ChristmaSpyro Teddy Bear December 12th XmaSpyro Chao.png|ChristmaSpyro Chao December 13th Whatzit of Christmas Past.png|Whatzit of ChristmaSpyro Past December 14th Luve's Ghost of Christmas Past.png|Dragon of Christmas Past December 15th AdventWhatzit 3.png|3rd Week of Advent Whatzit December 16th Whatzit of Christmas Present.png|Whatzit of ChristmaSpyro Present December 17th Luve's Ghost of Christmas Present.png|Dragon of Christmas Present December 18th Whatzit of Christmas Future.png|Whatzit of ChristmaSpyro Future December 19th Luve's Ghost of Christmas Future.png|Dragon of Christmas Future December 20th Luves Chocolate Dragon.png|Chocolate Dragon December 21st Christmas Coal Miner.png|Christmas Coal MIner December 22nd AdventWhatzit 4.png|4th Week of Advent Whatzit December 23rd Snowball Crustzit.png|Snowball Crustzit December 24th Christmas Dragon Egg.png|ChristmaSpyro Dragon Egg (From Birth) Christmas Dragon.png|ChristmaSpyro Dragon (Level 20) December 25th LightsWhatzit.gif|Christmas Lights Whatzit Image Gallery Take a look at some of these full size images of the pets! Chirstmas Pengin.png|ChristmaSpyro Pengin Fruitcake Monster large.png|Fruitcake Monster Partritdge ful.png|The Partridge Christmas Dragon full.png|ChristmaSpyro Dragon (Egg and Adult) TeddyBare.gif|The original Teddy Scare ghost_of_xmas_present__full_by_luvedragon-d34hpv8.png|Luve's Ghost of Ghost of Christmas Present ghost_of_christmas_past__full_by_luvedragon-d34hpv6.png|Luve's Ghost of Christmas Past ghost_of_xmas_future__full_by_luvedragon-d34oduu.png|Luve's Ghost of Christmas Future christmas_coal_miner__full_by_luvedragon-d34pl6i.png|Luve's Christmas Coal Miner chocolate_dragon__full_by_luvedragon-d358ipn.png|Chocolate Dragon Trivia *This is the 3rd ChristmaSpyro Event. Previous events were held on PokePlushies, but most of the images have been lost. *Of the remaining images found, the Santa Whatzit, Snowball Crustzit, and ChristmaSpyro Chao were chosen as returning favorite. *The Fruitcake Monster is actually a type of Mote. It is said to be one of the few that doesnt exist near St. Ignitus *The Christmas Lights Whatzit is the first animated adoptable for the site. *Originally, the Teddy Bear was named the "Teddy Scare" and was a animated adopt. However, the file size was too large. The eyes were supposed to glow red. *The Whatzits of ChristmaSpyro Past, Present and Future are based after the ghosts of the same name in Charles Dicken's A Christmas Carol. However, their designs are based off of the ghosts from Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol. *The Christmas Dragon went through 3 different designs before the final version was chosen. *The ChristmaSpyro Chao is the first Chao released for SpyroAdopt. However, it was the last Chao created in Spyro's old shop. *The Partridge in a Pear Tree is the only adoptable that a user could adopt more than 3 of. (3 is the usual alloted adoption amount for events) *Luvedragon's Ghost of Christmas Present was originally the design for the Past Ghost. This was later changed after watching Jim Carrey's Christmas Carol. It was then changed to have flames on it's head, but this was scrapped and a new ghost was created instead. Category:Event Category:Whatzit Category:Crustzit